


you make me happy with the things you do

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: And then they were roommates, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Kit and R go grocery shopping.





	you make me happy with the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE  
please don't copy this story to another site
> 
> title from Fleetwood Mac's You Make Loving Fun

Kit generally wouldn’t say grocery shopping was her kind of thing, but as she and R slowly walked through the fruit section of the store, pushing the shopping cart together and discussing the prices in comparison to the other supermarket on the other side of The City, talking about making smoothies or fruit juice with the blender R got as a present from Jacques last birthday, she found herself genuinely enjoying this. 

Like, enjoying this not in an overly thrilled, super exciting way, but more like in a casual, lazy Saturday afternoon, slow-paced, comforting way. 

R liked grocery shopping, Kit had noticed. She had grown up with a family chef preparing meals, and Kit supposed while that was convenient in its own way, perhaps it was understandable that after moving to The City, R had come to enjoy shopping and preparing food for herself. R was adventurous, but she didn’t just like big adventures that involved travelling or spying missions, she also really liked small adventures like trying out new food - from cooking to tasting.

R liked experimenting different recipes. She liked trying to make new cuisines, liked the process of preparing a meal, with several courses from start to finish. R was meticulous in cooking, and would talk enthusiastically about it for hours. Probably one of the reasons she got along so well with L, Kit would guess.

Kit herself - she wasn’t exactly a big fan of cooking, and she sometimes had a rather complicated relationship with food, and she was used to having a hectic eating schedule, if that level of chaos could be called a schedule at all. She knew how to cook, of course she did, like sure, nothing elaborate or fancy, but she could feed herself if she needed to. Even if all she did was just throw different vegetables into the pot and cooked them all together - Kit was pretty sure that counted as cooking. She could cook, but it was more of a chore in her mind, a task, a means to an end. She wouldn’t say she enjoyed it like the way R or L enjoyed it, but she could handle it. She could handle a lot of things, she’s a volunteer.

R stopped at the apples section, and started examining and picking the apples. Kit leant over too, comfortably leaning against R. Grocery shopping with R was always a relaxing activity, while shopping by herself felt more like task. With R, it’s accidental hand touches while they walked down the aisles, it’s the close proximity as their shoulders bumped together while pushing the cart, it’s conversations where R talked about making meals - conversations that Kit normally wouldn’t be interested in, but somehow found herself enjoying. It’s learning something about food and how things should be cooked every time, it’s actually, actually finding all of these interesting. 

It’s suggesting back and forth what fruit milk they should make this weekend, it’s talking about different kind of oils and which of them was suitable for which purposes, in the context that surprisingly didn’t much involve setting or putting out fires. It’s R constantly trying to think up what new things she could try in the kitchen, it’s listening R exploring different ideas of new dishes that she thought one of their friends might like.

It’s - it’s _casual_. It’s_ domestic_. It’s taking a break from Kit’s workaholic schedule and ignoring the piled up paperwork and not yet decoded secret messages and the half finished submarine blueprint on her desk.

It’s driving to the market together and feeling the sunlight sprayed onto them through the car window, it’s talking about mundane, daily things instead of spy work. It’s a kind of weekly routine that Kit once found a nuisance but it had slowly grown on her. It’s a different kind of work from forging bank documents or inserting codes into a movie script or breaking open a door with a skeleton key.

It took her by surprise, how much she felt comfortable and at ease and how much she _liked _it.

She wondered why R made this fun. Fun in a laid-back and casual way, like a vacation to the beach, almost as if they were lying on the sand, sunbathing. Perhaps it was because of how much R liked this herself, and that her love for it was influencing Kit. Perhaps it was just because R was fun person who could make the most boring tasks fun. Kit wasn’t sure which was the real reason.

Perhaps it was just how it was nice to see R enjoying things like this that Kit couldn’t help be affected too. After all, they lived in a dangerous world prone to misfortune and sometimes life could be rather unenjoyable, to say the least. Maybe seeing someone else be happy at doing something helped one felt a little happier too. It made Kit smile, it made her heart soften, unexplainably and unbearably fond, almost melting - figuratively, anyway.

It was just grocery shopping and cooking, Kit knew, but it’s - _nice_. It’s something she didn’t mind. She very, _very_ much didn’t mind. Looked forward to it, even. Simple grocery shopping where they just picked out vegetables and meat together, talked about fruit smoothies they wanted to make. Grocery shopping and cooking simply for the purposes of making something nice to eat, not because they were tailing a villain and trying to overhear them calling their villainous associates on the phone and needed to use fake shopping as a cover. Not because they were trying to sneak some coded messages with ingredients for their own associates.

When she was younger - or even just last year, really - she’d considered doing all these things without some other more important, volunteer-work related motive - was utterly unnecessary and a simple waste of time.

She wasn’t who she was a year ago, apparently.

Especially not after sharing an apartment with R in The City for several months.

“Kit,” R walked over, holding a hand of bananas. “How do you feel about banana and berries smoothies with breakfast tomorrow?” She put the bananas into the cart, smiling at Kit, her eyes delighted and sincere and excited in a very, very Ramona way.

And Kit felt so, so, _so_ fond that she didn’t even know how to begin to explain why. She felt like she wanted to reach out her hands to hold R’s, or to lean in and give R a quick kiss. It felt bizarre and surreal, how grocery shopping conversations could lead to such feelings. How something so mundane could make her feel like that. She thought these kinds of feelings only happen on dangerous missions or after an exciting car chase. That was what all those spy movies Jacques and Bertrand liked to watch said.

It’s bizarre and surreal and she didn’t really understand, but maybe she didn’t need to. Maybe it was enough to just simply let herself live in the moment, enjoy the moment. Maybe it was enough to just feel those feelings, to let herself be fond.

She felt her lips pulling up towards a smile, and there was something fluttering inside her, warm and soft and tangible. “Yeah,” she said, helplessly fond. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
